<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My love is alive by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074155">My love is alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guradiões da Galáxia (filmes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, amizade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após mais uma luta difícil na qual mais uma vez quase morreram, Peter decide que já esperou suficiente para pedir que a assassina mais bela da galáxia se case com ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gamora/Peter Quill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guardiões da Galáxia [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My love is alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vocês pediram casamento Starmora, e aqui está! =D Nunca escrevi casamentos, então me perdoem se não estiver muito bom. Espero que se divirtam. Boa leitura! ;D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.</p>
<p>*Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanficiotn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>                Peter suspirou exausto quanto se deixou cair no chão rochoso após acabarem com os últimos inimigos que ameaçavam a cidade. Haviam sido contratados para detê-los. Estavam lutando desde a madrugada. Olhou para o lado e viu Gamora, também caída no chão, tão cansada, machucada e suja de sangue e terra quanto ele os outros guardiões. Ao ter certeza que ela estava bem, Peter de repente pensou em algo que o vinha incomodando há meses. A certeza mais incerta de sua vida. Deveria tentar agora? Se Gamora o matasse ao menos não teria que conviver com a frustração de ter dado errado.</p>
<p>                - Peter? – Ela chamou baixinho antes que ele falasse.</p>
<p>                - Estou bem – respondeu procurando a mão dela e entrelaçando seus dedos.</p>
<p>                - Eu estou bem.</p>
<p>                Peter olhou mais longe e viu Mantis ajudando Rock e Groot a levantarem. Drax estava sentado, morrendo de rir da cara dos inimigos derrotados. Groot agora tinha o tamanho correspondente a uma criança humana de oito anos.</p>
<p>                - Eu sou Groot??!!!</p>
<p>                - Estamos bem, Groot!! – Peter respondeu.</p>
<p>                Mantis agora estava tocando a cabeça de Rock, provavelmente o guaxinim estava com dor ou algum ferimento aberto. Ele ficaria bem, Mantis podia controlar o sistema nervoso e assim parar sangramentos. O Senhor das Estrelas voltou a encarar Gamora, que o olhou de volta.</p>
<p>                - Mora... – ele começou, tentando reunir coragem.</p>
<p>                Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha interrogativamente, embora ela tivesse suas cicatrizes prateadas no lugar das sobrancelhas.</p>
<p>                - Casa comigo?</p>
<p>                A zehoberi franziu a testa, como se Peter tivesse ficado louco.</p>
<p>                - Quão forte você bateu a cabeça?</p>
<p>                - É sério. É tão difícil assim aceitar que o Senhor das Estrelas quer se casar com o grande amor da vida dele?</p>
<p>                A assassina assumiu uma expressão de surpresa e levou alguns instantes para absorver o pedido e processar que Peter não estava brincado. Gamora ainda não respondeu, mas seu suspiro e o olhar marejado diziam tudo a Peter.</p>
<p>                - Peter...</p>
<p>                - Acho que estamos bem. Deu certo, Mora. E já esperamos tanto tempo... Por que não?</p>
<p>                Ela permaneceu muda.</p>
<p>                - A assassina mais linda da galáxia vai me deixar esperando? – Peter sorriu.</p>
<p>                Gamora se virou em sua direção, estendeu a mão para limpar uma mancha de sangue na testa dele. Peter fechou os olhos com a pontada de dor, mas logo a olhava de novo. Ela o encarou longamente enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Então Gamora riu, tão feliz quanto raramente parecia estar, e se ergueu, inclinando-se sobre Peter e o beijando.</p>
<p>                - Sim – sussurrou com seus lábios ainda próximos – Sim – falou mais alto.</p>
<p>                Peter riu e tomou a mão dela na dele para beijá-la. Os outros guardiões olharam confusos para o casal que estava distante, de mãos entrelaçadas e rindo como dois malucos.</p>
<p>                - Isso é assustador... – Rock falou – Especialmente porque ela está rindo também.</p>
<p>                - Eu sou Groot?</p>
<p>                - Sei lá, eles devem ter batido a cabeça forte demais – o guaxinim respondeu.</p>
<p>                - Pancadas fortes podem afetar temporariamente os nervos – Mantis falou.</p>
<p>                Mas Drax continuou calado olhando os dois. Então repentinamente, começou a rir também quando entendeu a situação.</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>                Peter estava aproveitando o som de <em>Ooh, Child</em> enquanto a cerimônia não tinha início. Estavam num belo lugar ao ar livre em Xandar. Os Saqueadores e alguns membros da Tropa Nova, incluindo Dey e Nova Prime, estavam com eles. Haviam decidido não fazer nada muito chamativo, mas como recordação especial, os guardiões estavam vestidos o mais próximo possível de como estavam no dia que se conheceram. Drax estava conversando com Groot, lhe contando sobre seu próprio casamento, e apesar da tristeza no fundo dos olhos do destruidor, Peter podia ver que ele estava feliz e orgulhoso. Mantis devia estar com Gamora, e Rock e Dey discutiam alguma coisa sobre o que podia ou não ser considerado crime. Peter riu com a lembrança de quando saíram livres após derrotar Ronan.</p>
<p>                - E aí, filho?</p>
<p>                Encarou Yondu, que parou ao seu lado com Kraglin.</p>
<p>                - Achamos que esse dia nunca ia chegar.</p>
<p>                - No último planeta nós quase morremos de novo, e... Decidimos que não temos mais motivos pra esperar – respondeu a Kraglin.</p>
<p>                - Você tem certeza?</p>
<p>                Peter encarou seu pai adotivo e Yondu sorriu.</p>
<p>                - Esse é o meu garoto! – Falou segurando-o pelos ombros – Começa em poucos minutos. Respire fundo e faça o que tem que fazer.</p>
<p>                Estavam numa praça em Xandar. Haviam colocado algumas cadeiras ali, e as pessoas já começavam a sentar. O juiz de paz, humano e que aparentava ter cinquenta anos ou um pouco mais, não havia contestado o pedido de Peter para manter a música, embora num volume mais baixo no momento da cerimônia, e ele estava feliz por isso. Então haviam ativado uma das caixas de som de Rock, e o guaxinim controlaria o volume. A música mudou para <em>Fooled around and fell in Love</em>. De repente Rock e Dey pararam de discutir e sentaram-se. Drax, Groot e Nova Prime também. Os Saqueadores se acomodaram nas cadeiras de trás. Peter se distraiu por um momento observando Dey sorrir junto a sua esposa e sua filha. Ambas tinham pele cor de rosa. A garotinha era adorável e o terráqueo não conseguiu não pensar no futuro dele e de Gamora.</p>
<p>                - Acho que você deve ir – a voz de Mantis falou suavemente quando ela surgiu de repente ao seu lado.</p>
<p>                Peter acordou de seus devaneios e assentiu.</p>
<p>                - Obrigado, Mantis – agradeceu, trocando um sorriso com ela.</p>
<p>                Mantis sentou-se ao lado de Drax e Peter se dirigiu para o pequeno altar posicionado em frente às cadeiras, onde já estava o juiz de paz. Começava a se perguntar onde estava Gamora quando ela apareceu tão repentinamente quanto Mantis ao seu lado, vestindo preto como sempre, mas com alguns toques de branco. E Peter não queria que ela mudasse isso, essa era Gamora. Seu longo cabelo castanho e cor de rosa estava solto e ondulado como de costume, penteado para o lado e adornado com algumas mexas finas enroladas e presas em torno da cabeça, junto a flores brancas enfeitando os fios em alguns lugares, as quais ele tinha certeza terem sido feitas por Groot. Por fim encarou os olhos castanhos e entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela.</p>
<p>                - Você está linda demais. Fica mais a cada dia – sussurrou só para ela ouvir.</p>
<p>                - Você também – Gamora sussurrou de volta, com o sorriso mais lindo que Peter já vira em seu rosto.</p>
<p>                Era bom saber que ela estava feliz. O Senhor das Estrelas não fizera nada muito diferente. Calças e botas como as de sempre, seu sobretudo vermelho dos Saqueadores, uma camisa azul clara e havia se preocupado um pouco mais em pentear bem o cabelo essa manhã. E apesar de também não parecer tão diferente, a zehoberi estava ainda mais deslumbrante que de costume.</p>
<p>                O casal olhou para seus amigos por um instante, vendo-os sorrirem sinceramente para os dois e voltaram-se para o homem que realizaria a cerimônia, soltando suas mãos e dando início ao momento. O homem falou algumas coisas que Peter tinha certeza que eram ditas em todos os casamentos, ou quase todos, ele não tinha vivido tempo o suficiente na Terra para saber como acontecia lá, apenas ouvira relatos, e pelo que lembrava não era tão diferente do que estavam ouvindo.</p>
<p>                - Podem fazer seus votos – o homem disse.</p>
<p>                Ambos se voltaram um para o outro e uniram suas mãos novamente. A música entrou no refrão e Peter tinha certeza que Gamora também estava pensando na primeira vez em que tentou dançar com ela em Luganenhum.</p>
<p>                - Gamora... Você entrou na minha vida da maneira mais inesperada que eu podia imaginar. Bagunçou tudo, inclusive meus pensamentos e muitos dos meus hábitos. Você uniu nossa família naquele dia, mesmo sem saber disso ainda, e me fez alguém muito melhor do que eu jamais acreditei que poderia ser por alguém ou por mim mesmo. Eu não preciso mais fugir de nada, porque você está aqui pra mim. E eu juro te amar e te proteger com a minha vida, pra sempre.</p>
<p>                A guerreira suspirou, fechando os olhos e deixando uma lágrima correr quando Peter colocou a aliança em seu dedo e beijou sua testa demoradamente. O terráqueo secou seu rosto com o polegar e quando Gamora abriu os olhos viu o mais lindo sorriso e o mais puro amor brilhando em seus olhos claros. E não pode deixar de devolver o sorriso.</p>
<p>                - Peter... Eu nunca pensei que amaria tanto alguém depois de tudo. Nem que seria você. Foi tudo que não imaginei quando o segui no dia que nos conhecemos. E você consegue ser tanto... Tão líder quanto é criança quando quer.</p>
<p>                Peter riu silenciosamente enquanto a encarava.</p>
<p>                - Tão protetor quanto é capaz de cometer loucuras quando é necessário. Um homem de honra, como me fez acreditar até hoje. Manteve nossa família unida no momento mais difícil, e estamos todos juntos e felizes até hoje. Nunca imaginei que haveria alguma luz no meu futuro, mas eu jamais desejaria qualquer luz diferente de você. Você me libertou de tantas correntes... E eu juro te amar e te proteger com a minha vida, pra sempre.</p>
<p>                Peter usou todo o seu auto controle para não beijá-la enquanto Gamora colocava a aliança em seu dedo e beijava sua mão. Se olharam profundamente e sequer se deram ao trabalho de compreender o que o homem diante deles dizia, até porque sabiam o que era, fecharam os olhos e uniram seus lábios sem pretensão alguma de se afastarem rapidamente, enquanto ouviam as comemorações alegres de seus amigos. Um século devia ter se passado quando se separaram, encostando suas testas e sorrindo um para o outro. Ambos acenaram para o homem no altar e se juntaram aos demais, agora todos de pé. Por armação do destinou ou não, a música mudou para <em>Father and Son</em> no exato momento em que Yondu se aproximou dos dois, surpreendendo todos em volta quando abraçou os noivos rapidamente e abriu um enorme sorriso.</p>
<p>                - Estou orgulhoso de você, filho! Cuide bem dela.</p>
<p>                - Nem precisa pedir.</p>
<p>                - Não quero meu filho morto.</p>
<p>                Peter considerou por um segundo que a antiga Gamora, triste e que não confiava nas pessoas, poderia acordar e ficar furiosa, mas ela riu, riu mais até do que os outros que estavam rindo.</p>
<p>                - Só vou matar quem tentar matar Peter ou um de nós. Tenha certeza disso.</p>
<p>                Alguns minutos se passaram entre conversas e votos de felicidade aos dois, então se dirigiram a um restaurante em Xandar, que continha um pequeno salão para festas, onde todos comemorariam juntos. Parte do salão era aberta e podiam vislumbrar o magnífico céu azul da manhã.</p>
<p>                Os Saqueadores e os membros presentes da Tropa Nova conversavam entre si enquanto bebiam. Nova Prime, Yondu  e Kraglin estavam contando histórias à garotinha de Dey, que ora ficava fascinada ora morria de rir, enquanto seus pais dançavam tão felizes quanto no dia de seus próprio casamento, ao som de <em>Ain’t no mountain high enough</em>.</p>
<p>                — My love is alive... – Peter cantou baixinho no ouvido da esposa enquanto dançavam.</p>
<p>                — Way down in my heart… - Gamora continuou no mesmo tom.</p>
<p>                Céus! Como a voz dela era linda! Peter precisava incentivar esse hábito. Dançaram até a canção acabar e riram quanto Groot passou por eles dançando loucamente. Os três sentaram-se junto aos outros guardiões. E se já não estivesse cansado de dançar desde que haviam chegado, certamente Groot se levantaria agora para dançar com <em>Mr. Blue Sky</em>. Imediatamente Peter e Gamora sentiram mãos pequenas em seus ombros. Mantis fechou os olhos enquanto suas antenas brilhavam. Ela suspirou e riu, não revelando o que sentiu nos recém casados, apenas sentando-se sorridente ao lado de Gamora.</p>
<p>                — Muita felicidade, mais do que já senti em qualquer pessoa – foi tudo que Mantis falou.</p>
<p>                — Pra todos nós, Mantis – Gamora respondeu com alegria</p>
<p>                — Eu sou Groot?</p>
<p>                — Lua de mel, Groot. É assim que se chama – Rock falou.</p>
<p>                — Eu sou Groot?</p>
<p>                — Não, Groot. Não vamos nos separar. Não exatamente.</p>
<p>                — Você tem certeza que esse negócio de praia vai prestar? – Rock perguntou.</p>
<p>                — Vocês vão adorar! – Peter falou empolgado – É sério. Só que eu e Gamora vamos dormir em um quarto do lado oposto do hotel. Bem longe de você e das suas bombas, Rock.</p>
<p>                — Ei! – O guaxinim reclamou entre as risadas.</p>
<p>                - Vamos inserir mais líquido em nossos corpos! – Drax falou imensamente feliz.</p>
<p>                Peter e Gamora trocaram o mais radiante sorriso e um beijo, unindo suas mãos novamente. Os guardiões brindaram e fitaram juntos o céu ensolarado, em nada diferente do céu maravilhoso do primeiro dia em que partiram juntos de Xandar, ao se tornarem oficialmente os Guardiões da Galáxia.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:</p>
<p>1 - Dance Comigo<br/>2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas<br/>3 - Somos família<br/>4 - Father and son<br/>5 - Papai<br/>6 - Star-Sick<br/>7 - O amor é seguro<br/>8 - What a wonderful world<br/>9 - Nós somos Groot<br/>10 - My love is alive<br/>11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você<br/>12 - I want you back<br/>13 - Ain't no mountain high enough<br/>14 - Como Kevin bacon<br/>15 - Você cuidando de mim<br/>16 - Você aquece meu coração<br/>17 - A baby in the battle<br/>18 - Você é especial<br/>19 - Um presente do universo<br/>20 - My life, my love, my lady<br/>21 - Minha vida pertence a você<br/>22 - Eu confio em você<br/>23 - Vida<br/>24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo<br/>25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você<br/>26 – Although we are miles apart<br/>27 – When you hold me in your arms<br/>28 – Fooled around and fell in love<br/>29 – Estrelas cadentes<br/>30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim<br/>31 – I’m in love with you<br/>32 – Você está segura aqui<br/>33 – 5 sentimentos<br/>34 – Sempre aqui<br/>35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2<br/>36 – É só uma coisa implícita</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>